


Control

by SFAkahana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, Sneezing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFAkahana/pseuds/SFAkahana
Summary: The burden of Zelda's role weighs heavily on her shoulders as the group makes their way up to the Lake of Wisdom.  Link breaks the tension in an unorthodox yet effective way.
Kudos: 67





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneeze fetish fic. Nothing wild but still a heads up.

The crunching of leaves underfoot were the only sounds heard as Hyrule’s Champions made their way up Mount Lanayru. The Princess had just turned 17 and she was finally old enough to pray at the Spring of Wisdom. Usually it was Link who kept quiet while the others chatted, but today there was only silence as they made their way up the mountain side. The tension grew thicker with each step forward; this was the last chance Zelda had to awaken her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon. The dread she felt - her fear of failure could be sensed clearly behind the dignified way she carried herself.

It was a burden no one could take from her.

Link took up the rear of the group, and he could tell he wasn’t the only one who felt her strife. Even Revali and Daruk, the two most talkative Champions, were quiet and contemplative as they trekked onward. Everyone felt the weight of this journey, the make or break situation they are currently in, and despite Urbosa silent support and Mipha’s best efforts to keep the Princess optimistic there seemed to be an air of tragedy on the rise.

This tension was exactly the reason Link felt a squeeze of dread when a small tickle shivered through his nose. He let himself trail further behind the group before rubbing lightly at his nose and allowing himself a small sniffle, hopefully quiet enough not to catch Revali’s sharp ears. The last thing he needed right now was to be the center of attention over something as silly as a sneeze.

But his nose had other plans as the prickling sensation refused to leave. In fact it only seemed to get stronger, making his nose and pointed ears twitch in irritation. He kept his head down as he roughly massaged the bridge of his nose, holding his breath as it fought to hitch. His chest tightened as the sneeze continued to build even without air to fuel it and he pinched his nose shut. He just...h-had to...contro-

-!!

A completely silent sneeze shook the Hylian as he refused to let any air out. He sighed out the pent up energy quietly as his let go of his nose, rubbing roughly and sniffling. But his nose wasn’t satisfied with one stifled sneeze, and almost immediately his breath jumped audibly into the back of his throat. His hands flew up to hide his face as he heard the group turn to see what was wrong. His nostrils flared wide with desperation as his head tilted back, the need so strong he was basically on his tip-toes.

“haaAAAH- AAHhTCHh!!” 

An intense sneeze, much more powerful than his normal sneezes, snapped the poor knight at the waist hard enough that his sword and shield clanked together. The sudden loud noises had startled the animals in the area, and a couple deer scampered off further into the mountain forests. Link tried to school his expression into his usual neutral mask, but his face and ears were so hot with embarrassment he was sure they could see it even with his face covered. Still, he slowly straightened up and finally looked the others in the eyes, their shocked expressions crumpling.

Daruk burst into loud laughter and came over to smack Link on the back. “Wow little buddy, that was intense! To think you would be the one to break the silence!” Revali just rolled his eyes as dramatically as he physically could manage while crossing his arms, and Urbosa chuckled good naturedly at his embarrassment. Mipha smiled gently and offered him a quiet “bless you”, though it made Link want to avert his eyes. Zelda walked over and offered him her handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted and used to help hide his still pink face. But with his outburst the tension had lessened; Zelda’s shoulders relaxed a bit and she offered her loyal knight a small yet genuine smile before ordering the group to continue moving. As the others fell into quiet conversation, Daruk’s large hand still around his shoulders and a bit more pep in the Princess’ steps, Link decided that maybe losing control every once in a while wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
